


rise with the sun

by kay_emm_gee



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Katara.”</p>
<p>A groan came from the lump underneath the crimson covers of the royal bed.</p>
<p>“Katara.”</p>
<p>Another moan and a small shift towards the other side of the bed. Zuko chuckled and rested his hand where he thought her hip was. When she tried to move again, he gently pressed down to keep her in place.</p>
<p>“Go away,” she moaned. “It’s too early.”</p>
<p>{ Prompt: Zutara prompt! I went into your prompt tag and pulled one of the 5 word prompts: "How about you make me?" }</p>
            </blockquote>





	rise with the sun

“Katara.”

A groan came from the lump underneath the crimson covers of the royal bed.

“Katara.”

Another moan and a small shift towards the other side of the bed. Zuko chuckled and rested his hand where he thought her hip was. When she tried to move again, he gently pressed down to keep her in place.

“Go away,” she moaned. “It’s too early.”

“The sun’s been up for four hours, and I’ve been up for three,” he teased. “We have to meet the Earth Kingdom delegates in less than one. So it’s definitely time to get up.”

“How about you make me?” Katara growled, the bedding muffling her sleep-hoarse voice.

He laughed. In response, his wife let out a grunt that was so far from ladylike it would’ve made the wives of his generals faint. It just made Zuko smile because it was what he loved about Katara, how comfortable she felt being herself around him. There were no facades to be held up between them, no walls to break down.

(Any barriers keeping them from knowing one another so closely, so well, so intimately had been broken down in that cold cave years ago, then again on that dock with her arms wrapped lightly but decisively around him.)

Yet as much as he wanted to crawl underneath the covers of their bed with her, they couldn’t be husband and wife today. They had to be Fire Lord and Lady, the honorable prince and the warrior princess, the Zuko and Katara that were going down in the history books. So with a sigh, he wrenched the covers off of her.

“Hey!”

He grinned down at her as she scowled up at him, dropping a quick kiss to her forehead to soothe the rough awakening. “I’m giving you five minutes to get up.” He stood and snatched the sheets away before she could grab them back. “And I’m taking these with me.”

“I should’ve stayed north where people wake up at _normal_ times!” she called after him, but the warmth in her voice belied the threat of her words.

Zuko let out one more chuckle as he walked out, leaving her to get ready. He wasn’t worried about her, because he always reacted the same way to the cold whenever they visited her home. It was inevitable, adjusting to each other’s differences, but it was what he loved most about being with Katara: the challenge, the adventurer, the wonder of being able to understand someone who was not like him.

She was his opposite, and he was hers, but they were everything the other needed.

**Author's Note:**

> first love re: shipping, y'all. this was a throwback :)


End file.
